


[Podfic] Cradle Will Rock

by Moiself



Series: Bottom/sub!Dean [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Finn, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Baby bump affection, Best Friends, Bonding, Bonding Flashbacks, Breakfast in Bed, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Bállins, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Roman, Dean is feeling fat and frumpy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fainting, Family, Fertility Issues, Finn is a good alpha, Finn is considerate, Finn loves his PDAs, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Foot Massage, Knotting, Knotting in awkward locations, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Male childbirth, Matchmaking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Seth, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa!Dean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pregnant Sex, Read by the Author, Rimming, Ritual, Roman is a bit of a romantic, Self-Lubrication, Seth needs cuddles, Slow Build, Smut, Surprises, ambreigns - Freeform, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome stranger Finn steps into Seth's store and into his life, gently nudged along by happily-mated-to-Roman Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cradle Will Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradle Will Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796390) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



**Length:** 02:59:00

 **Mediafire:** [Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h8p8396j8jec49j/Cradle_Will_Rock.mp3) (205MB) [Download M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/download/792h3lb5fi998j7/Cradle_Will_Rock.m4a) (339MB)


End file.
